Pain can lead to love
by ThescarletqueenBomba
Summary: A short story. After Bomba and Deme get attacked by Mac, Tugger tries to comfort his ‘lover’.
1. Chapter1

He crawled closer to the golden queen, whispering hypnotic words. "Come to me Deme, come on, you know you love me..." "Never!" She cried, trying to get away. But he was too fast. His grip tightened on her waist and he hoiseted her up onto his shoulders.

Suddenly, he heard a low growl from the other end of the alleyway. He whipped around to see Bombalurina, and smirked. "Awww, look Deme, your sisters come to save you, what's she gonna do? _Scratch me?!_" "Put her down Mac... She doesn't belong to you anymore..." "Ahhh yes... Choosing my stuck up brother over me... Bold choice babe..." He smacked Demeter on the rear which caused her to yelp.

"Get off her Mac... I warn you..." Bombalurina's tone was getting harsher and harsher, and was only slightly starting to get Macavity worried. "Fine!" He placed her down on some rotting wooden crates and offered for Bomba to go to her. She did, very cautiously, for she did not want it to be a trap. Sadly, it was. Macavity ran for the scarlet queen and dragged his claws down her back, which made blood blossom everywhere. She cried out in pain but kept her arms around Demeter. She kicked her leg out at him, hitting the back of his knee, making him collapse on the ground. "You've done it now Bomba..." He pulled her arms off Deme and pushed them behind her back, staining them with blood. He kept on pushing them further and further until a sharp snapping noise was heard. Bomba screamed. She tried to wiggle her way out from underneath him, but he had grown stronger since the last time she saw him.

He had it all planned in his mind, once Bombalurina was helpless, he would pull her over to a bridge, snap her neck and throw her off. Then, she would be the only one who knew where Demeter was. And she would _die _with that secret. As he made his was towards Deme, another voice could be heard from the end of the alley. "I suggest you get your filthy paws off both of them Mac..."

It was Tugger. His mane blew in the wind as he charged towards the hidden paw. He caught him off guard and pulled his paws out from underneath him. Mac cried in pain as his back hit the concrete floor. The hidden paw clawed Tugger and snapped his wrist as he tried to grab him. Tugger yelped as he did so. He scrambled to get up, but his maned brother was faster than him. His paw hit Macavity in his left eye, making him stumble backwards, paw over it. Mac fell onto the wooden crates next to Demeter and reached out towards her, but Tugger lifted Bomba and Deme over his shoulders and ran off in the direction of the junkyard.

Everything was blurry when Bomba woke up. The whole world seem to spin. She sat up, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier on that day. "Deme?" She whispered, looking around as much as she could, ignoring the pain in her arms and looking for her golden sister. "I'm here Bomba..." She felt a soft paw touch her on the shoulder for a second but snapped back as Bomba winced. "Girls, try to get some sleep, you've had an awful day..." Jenny spoke from the doorway. "Lucky Tugger found ya wee lassies eh?" Skimble said, arriving next to his mate. "Tugger found us?" Bomba wondered. "Skimble, love, they don't know he found them, they were basically knocked out cold when he came to their rescue." Demeter looked at her sister in surprise. Tugger and Bomba had a thing for each other, and were always flirting, but none of them actually confessed to their dying love of each other. "Tugger... As in... Tugger I only like what I find for myself Tugger..." She raised an eyebrow at Bomba, who blushed in response. "Well... Just so you know, he said he'd be coming by once he's got his paw all bandaged up by Jellylorum." This got Bombalurina's attention. "What happened to his paw?!" Jenny stared at her. "His paw got snapped by Ma..." She stopped, "The hidden paw, like your arms." She indicated towards Bomba's broken arms in casts. "Tell him that would be nice." Deme said before she could answer. Bomba cocked her head at her sister. The golden queen was not a big fan of Tugger. She winked at her. "I know you'll want to see him, I may not, but I need to let loose at little bit, especially after what you did today for me." She said after Jenny and Skimble had gone. "Thanks sis, what would I do without you..."


	2. Chapter2

Tugger gingerly rapped against the door of Bomba and Deme's den. The golden queen poked her head out of it and narrowed her eyes at him. She soon remembered what she had told her sister earlier. Demeter took a deep breath, smiled and opened the door. "Bombalurina's asleep right now but you may come in." He walked in to see Bomba deep in sleep. He smirked, she was so beautiful. "Ummm..." Deme fumbled for words. "Would you like some milk?" She finally managed. "I'll pass thanks..." Tugger said, sitting down on a spare pillow next to his sleeping beauty. "I'm gonna go meet Munk, so I'll leave you two alone ok?" He glanced at her, surprised. "Thanks Demeter." "Call me Deme..."

Bombalurina awoke to the familiar smell of cinnamon and cream. She smiled and opened her big amber eyes. "Hey Tugger..." She said, looking into his brown ones. When he noticed her casts, he frowned. "Do you want me to get you anything?" "It's fine Tugs, I can still walk..."

He lifted her up, despite her squealing and laughing and telling him to put her down, and placed her on a big pillow next to him. Bomba cuddled down into his mane and smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She said, looking towards the battered tv in the center of the room. "Sure, which one?" He asked, moving over slightly to grab the box of dvds.

"How about... The Lion King?" "I love that film!" And with that, Tugger placed the dvd inside the player and started the movie.

When can you feel the love tonight started to play, Bomba snuggle further into Tuggers mane and inhaled his slight scent of cinnamon and cream. "Anyone ever tell you, you smell like Christmas wrapped into one handsome, sexy tomcat?" She purred into his chest, heavily breathing. "Not until now babes..."

He softly kissed her head and lay down next to her slumbering body, being careful of the casts that were wrapped around her arms. "I love you Bomba..." He whispered as he stroked her head fur. She smiled into the crook of his neck. "And I love you too..."


	3. Chapter3

Demeter came back to her den late at night to see Bombalurina and Tugger snuggled up together. She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about him..."

She shifted around, trying not to make a single noise. Bomba stirred ever so slightly but did not see Deme. Instead, she ran her claws through Tuggers mane and purred, "hello handsome..." He pulled her into and embrace and she let his paws roam her body.

When Bomba placed her head on his shoulder she gasped. "Deme!" She quickly pushed away from Tugger. "You're back!" She nervously giggled. Demeter smirked and said, "yes, I hope I didn't interrupt anything..." "Not at all!" Bomba said, sitting up and fluffing our her matted fur.

"Is your arm feeling any better now Bomba?" He said. "A little bit." She rubbed her arm and winced a little. "I can help her now Tugger... I think you should go help Munk with his duties..." Deme said. Tugger sighed reluctantly but walked out, giving Bomba a small wave. She smiled at him, and turned back to her sister.

"So how's Munk?" She smugly asked. "I could ask the same about Tugger." Deme sharply replied. The scarlet queen raised her paws. "Alright, alright! I give up." She said jokingly. "How is your arm?" "It's fine Deme, like I told Tugger. What about you though? You were just as hurt as me!" "Not as much Bomba, the only thing that matters is that you li-" The golden queen trailed off. Bomba looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Bomba, I didn't mean it."

"It's fine Deme, I'm fine." "Bomba, you always protect me, and now it's my time to protect you."

"I don't need protecting Deme, I'm the older one, and... I have Tugger now, like you have Munk."

Bombalurina strolled through the junkyard, the first time in a few days. Tugger saw her and went up to her. "Hey Bomba..." "Listen Tugger, I'm sorry about Deme walking in earlier..." "It's fine Bomba, I just need to know..." He started. "Need to know what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Will you be..." He took a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?" Tugger handed her a collar that matched his. "What?!" Bomba was lost for words. "Of course I will!"

"I love you Bomba." He kissed her softly. "And I love you too Tugger." She kisses him back.


End file.
